Gobbler
Gobbler to indykopodobne stworzenie, żywiące się jagodami oraz warzywami, wliczając mandragorę. Pojawiają się wyskakując szybko z krzaków jagód oraz konsumując wszystkie jagody jakie ma w zasięgu wzroku, zarówno te na krzakach, jak i te zerwane, co jest dla gracza bardzo denerwujące. W momencie, kiedy postać zbiera jagody, im więcej krzaków opustoszy, tym większa szansa pojawienia się tego stworzenia. Posiadając lodowe berło, konieczne są dwa uderzenia, aby zamarzł. Po śmierci pozostawia 2 udka . Zachowanie Gobblery szybko przemieszczają się pomiędzy sąsiednimi krzakami jagód, kiedy się pojawią. Jeżeli uda im się zerwać jagody, wkładają je szybko do dzioba, przeżuwają i pędem rzucają się do następnego krzaka (lub pozostawionych na ziemi jagód). W ciągu kilku sekund potrafią całkowicie ogołocić z owoców całe farmy jagód. Poza szybka konsumpcją, gobblery charakteryzuje również wysoka płochliwość oraz dobre unikanie zbliżenia się do postaci. Jeżeli podejdzie ona zbyt blisko, stworzenie zaczyna błyskawicznie się przemieszczać, co powoduje, że jest odporny na obrażenia broni krótkodystansowych, chyba, że zostanie zagoniony do rogu. Pozostawione samotnie gobblery spacerują powoli, dopóki nie zobaczą jedzenia, wtedy zaczyna biec w jego kierunku. Kiedy nadchodzi zmierzch chowają się w najbliższym krzaku, aby przeczekać noc. Polowanie Gobblery kochają jeść warzywa (takie jak marchewki, kukurydzę), które zostały pozostawione na ziemi. Nigdy nie zjedzą roślin, które rosną na farmie. Jeżeli położymy warzywo na ziemi, indyk zacznie się powoli zbliżać do niego, kompletnie ignorując gracza. Tak długo, jak nie osiągnie przynęty, będzie się poruszał powoli, jednak kiedy wpadnie do jego dzioba, nagle zacznie uciekać dalej, dlatego należy zaatakować go przed tym jak zje. Gobblery zjadają również pozostawione na ziemi czerwone grzyby. Jeżeli zje trzy sztuki, umrze, ponieważ ten rodzaj grzyba jest trujący. Kolejnym sposobem, aby zabić gobblera, jest użycie bumerangu lub dmuchawki. Niestety w tym wypadku będą potrzebne aż dwa skuteczne uderzenia. Po pierwszym uderzeniu, gobbler nie ucieka co czyni go łatwym celem drugiego ataku. Dodatkowo nadepnięcie indyka na zębową pułapkę, natychmiastowo zabija go. Jeżeli żadna z powyższych metod nie jest dostępna, gobbler może zostać również zagoniony blisko ścian i krawędzi, a następnie uderzony broniami krótkodystansowymi. Zagonienie na bagna w pobliże macek również może pomóc w ubiciu gulgającego ptaka. Jeżeli w pobliżu gobblera nie ma krzaków, a nadejdzie noc, zaśnie on na ziemi, całkowicie bezbronny. W przypadku, kiedy pierwsze uderzenie go nie zabije, odbiegnie on w noc, co spowoduje, że zadanie ostatecznego ciosu będzie trudne albo niemożliwe. Oczywiście można spróbować polować na gobblera za pomocą podpalającej strzałki lub płomiennego berła, jednak jest to metoda bardzo ryzykowana, ponieważ podpalony indyk biega wokół, podpalając wszystko wokół siebie. Usypiająca strzałka jest też pewnym rozwiązaniem, lecz bardzo drogim w porównaniu do ilości pozyskanego mięsa. Oprócz tego można go zamrozić dwoma uderzeniami z lodowego berła. Jeszcze innym sposobem jest wytkorzystanie małego ptaka, którego wychodowaliśmy z jaja, trzeba kazać mu zaatakować gobblera, który od ataku małego ptaka nie ucieknie. Po około 5 ataków mały ptak powinien zabić gobblera. Najłatwiejszy sposób, to postawienie kilku pułapek pod krzewami jagód, i naiwny Gobbler wpadnie to pułapek. Sprowadzenie Gobblera na koniec wyspy tak ,żeby nie mógł pójść dalej i go zabić. Ciekawostki *W plikach gry gobbler figuruje jako "Perds" od aktualizacji "Begining of the end". *Z powodu swojej słabości do jagód są wielkimi szkodnikami. *Kiedy zjada jagody da się go zabić. Wtedy wypadną całe na ziemie. *Wieczorem, gdy chowa się do krzaka jagodowego, jagody wizualnie znikają, choć nadal można je stamtąd zebrać i są pełnoprawnymi jagodami. *Gdy wykopiemy krzak, w którym schował się gobbler, jego tam nie będzie. Galeria Wiki_2.png|Stojący Gobbler. Gobbler_mid_run.png|Uciekający Gobbler. Gobbler_dead.png|Martwy Gobbler. GobblerTrap.png|Pułapka na Gobblera. Frozen Gobbler.PNG|Zamrożony Gobbler Screen Shot 2013-07-26 at 5.21.57 PM.png|Gobbler umiera od czerwonego grzyba. Kategoria:Zwierzęta